The Twisted Paths of Fate
by Mookie-babbii01
Summary: She's been gone for years haunted by memories in the past. Is it time to look in the future? In the end will everyone get what they deserved? What's Naraku up too? LOVE or HATE? Some many questions only time will reveal. Please R&R! Rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any InuYasha characters but I wish I did. X0***

She stood there on the jagged cliff watching the night pass her by. The water splashing against the sharpen rocks, the air so fresh and crisp. She felt like she belonged there, but something was telling her otherwise. She was back in a place where she didn't want to be, leaving so many memories here. Memories that plunged into her soul, ripping her very being out. Memories that shattered her heart into a billion pieces, pieces that she couldn't put back together. Memories that haunted her day and night leaving burdens and unfinished business. As the wind concisely blew on her face as she stood there thinking.

She stood about 5'4; she had deep crystal blue eyes that shined a clear-ish gray in the sun, her skin flawless and pale. Her long black wavy locks hung past her waist. She was the quite beauty if she did so say herself. She was no longer a human; on her journey she found many interesting things about herself as if she was on a soul search.

She was a crossbreed between a Miko and a Youkai. The Youkai part of her was unknown. The parents thought she was born to were actually just normal humans beings. Her biological parents were long gone; they sent her off to protect her. Her mother a very well known miko, in fact it was said to be she was the most powerful miko all around when the humans found out that she was in love with a demon they banished her, and when she was to born a child it will be killed. Her mate refused to let that happen so a war was started between demons and humans. Many died that day, including her real parents so the story says.

Her parents knew if she was too be born in this era that the other will treat her as an outcast. So, her mother sent her off to a different era, knowing that should would come back to her real home soon enough then when she is her darkest hour she would find out who she really was and that's when her true powers were unleashed and her purpose of being here.

Now she was totally different. She was reborn and she loved it. Her appearance, her personality, even the way she spoke was different.

She heard a noise and narrowed her eyes towards it.

"Leave now." She said with venom in her voice.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because your life is on the line."

"Is that so?"

"Kagura, did Naraku send you to spy on me?"

"No, I came on my own." Kagura said walking out from the trees.

"What do you want then?" She asked getting more irritated.

"Naraku knows that your back. Kanna was showing him on her mirror and he is quite pleased with your return."

"You said Naraku did not send you, but you speak like if you are delivering a message from him to me."

"He did not send me; I've come to warn you."

"Warn me of what exactly."

"Naraku says he can use you to get to InuYasha."

She smirked. "Tell Naraku this I am no one's minion, I do as I please if he wasn't such a coward he will go and get InuYasha himself instead of having other people to do his bidding."

Kagura stayed silent.

"As if Kikyou wasn't enough for him."

"Your right. Kikyou wasn't enough for him that's why he is after you and soon or later you will meet up with him and will be forced to attack him."

"I'm not interested in what your trying to offer Kagura and I most certainly not interested in Naraku or what he is planning because I too have unfinished business and right now he's not my concern."

"Fine, but heed my words Naraku is out to get you and besides he knows you have two fragments from the sacred jewel."

"Let him come then or send who ever wishes. I'm not of afraid of Naraku and he will not get the jewels."

"Hmmm… I see quite the confidence you have." Kagura said.

"There's no reason to fear him, I don't see why you do."

"You don't understand. I have to fear …"

"You don't have to be afraid of anything."

"That's where you're wrong." Kagura said hissing.

"Am I really?" She turned to look at Kagura.

Kagura was in such a shock when she saw how much she really had change.

She did nothing but only gave off an evil smirk and raise an elegant brow.

"Interesting, now I see why Naraku wants you."

"I've been gone for years, did you think I was going to come back looking the same?" She chuckled showing her pearly white fangs.

"Tell me what kind of demon are you."

"I don't know too be honest, but I give thanks because I never felt so good in my life." She said her eyes becoming bigger. "Now, if you don't mind I am done with this conversation and you may leave."

Kagura stood there not moving inch just staring vaguely into her face.

"Fine, have it your way. I will leave; I have other things to attend to." And with that she simply vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any InuYasha characters but I wish I did. X0***

**Previously: **

"Tell me what kind of demon are you."

"I don't know too be honest but I give thanks because I never felt so good in my life." She said her eyes becoming bigger. "Now, if you don't mind I am done with this conversation and you may leave."

Kagura stood there not moving inch.

"Fine, have it your way. I will leave; I have other things to attend to." And with that she simply vanished.

**Present: **

She has been walking for about two hours until she came across a place she was very familiar too. How much she loathed this place.

"This is where it all happened." She said balling her claws into fists until blood start dripping. She started to shiver with anger. "I couldn't believe he-he…" She couldn't even get her words out. Her blood started to boil every time she thought about it.

"I gave my everything too him and what does it do with it he takes it and stomps all over it like it was nothing." She said with her head hanging down, bangs covering her face. "I was nothing but a jewel detector to him. He used me so he can be that wench Kikyou and I don't understand why he would choose a body made from grave yard soil, clay and dead women souls. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't even be alive right now, but she will get what she deserves and so will InuYasha."

**Flashback: **

InuYasha was running as fast as he can. "Kagome, where's the jewel shard?"

"It's in his upper back on the left side!" Kagome yelled from the two tailed demon.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her boomerang at the demon trying to block him from escaping.

"No where left to run demon. Give me the jewel shard and I might go easy on you." InuYasha said walking up slowing up to him.

"Never will I surrender to a half demon like you." The demon said as he tries to pursue an attack against InuYasha.

"Bad decision." InuYasha said as he smirked and unsheathed his sword. "Wind Scar!"

With that the demon disappeared not even leaving the remains behind. The jewel went flying into the air and gently laying into InuYasha's hand.

"_Another day, another jewel. One step closer..." _InuYasha thought he said to himself as he tightly clenched the jewel in his hands.

"InuYasha." Kagome said as her and the others came running up to him. "Here let me put that in the jar with the rest of them."

"How about we find somewhere to rest for the night." Mirkou offered.

"Yeah, I agree Mirkou." InuYasha replied.

InuYasha was the first to walk off.

"Sango, wouldn't you say InuYasha is acting much different than usual?" Mirkou whispered.

"What do you mean, Mirkou?"

"I'm just happening to notice that he kind of not himself lately."

"Yeah, now that you mention it he has been acting strange. What do you think it can mean?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we will find out soon enough."

Sango nodded in agreement.

They kept walking till they came across a small clearing where they could stay for the night.

"Hey Kagome, I think I saw a hot spring when we were walking pass."

"That's great! I could really use a bath." Kagome said happily dropping her big yellow bag.

InuYasha jumped into a tree, obviously there was a lot on his mind not even wanting to speak.

"_Hmmm… I wonder what's wrong with InuYasha." _Kagome said thinking to herself as she looked up at the Hanyou looking into the sun setting.

"Kagome, are you ready to go to the hot spring?" Sango asked walking up to Kagome.

"Of course." Kagome nodded with a smile on her face.

"I'm coming with!" Shippou yelled running up hoping on Kagome's shoulder.

Sango and Kagome chuckled.

"Okay, well let's be on our way." Kagome said grabbing some drying towels.

"Mirkou, won't you and InuYasha find some fire wood while me and Kagome are gone?"

"Sure, Sango."

At least thirty minutes has passed before InuYasha finally came down from the tree.

"Hey Mirkou, where did Kagome and Sango go?" InuYasha said jumping down from the tree.

"They went to the hot spring; they asked us to get some firewood."

"I'll get it."

"Are you sure, InuYasha?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I'll be back."

"Well I guess I'm all alone." Mirkou said getting ready to lay down.

InuYasha walked into the shadows of the forest._ "I know she's here. You were calling out too me."_ He came across a place where a pale woman was laying there against a tree with her eyes closed with her long raven hair blowing the wind.

"Kikyou."

The woman opened her eyes. "InuYasha, I've been waiting for you."

Meanwhile...

"Mirkou." Sango asked. "Mirkou wake up."

"Huh…what? Oh, Sango back already?"

"Yeah, we are. Uhm, Mirkou where is the wood I asked you to get?"

"InuYasha said he will get it."

"How long has he been gone?" Kagome ask.

"Quite some time I suppose." Mirkou said rubbing the back of his head. "I knew i shouldn't have trusted InuYasha."

"Yeah, bad mistake Mirkou." Shippou added in. "You know he never he never does what he's told."

_"Hmmm…._" Kagome thinking.

"Mirkou and I notice that he has been acting strange, Kagome." Sango said as she turned to look at Kagome. "Huh, Kagome?" Kagome was already walking off.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled.

"Just let her be." Mirkou answered.

"_InuYasha please don't tell me you ran off to her again." _Kagome said thinking to herself.

_ "Why do I do this? I already know he's with her."_ She was in the discreet part of the forest, so far she's been in the darkness. Walking steadily not knowing where she made end and hopefully it would be the place she was looking for. She saw lights being visible through a couple of trees, she quietly ran towards it. She saw the soul collectors hovering in sky, sending a shiver down her back. _"Those things are always so creepy."_

She finally came across a small clear area where this place seem to be lite up, but the rest of the forest so empty and black. She kept pushing herself, preparing for the things she might see. She picked on voices they were faint, but still could hear them. _"Now, I now you're here."_

She moved a tree's branch, so she get better view. Sliver and raven hair inter-twining in the breeze. Kagome quickly closed her eyes _"Ugh, Kagome your so stupid. You should just had stayed at camp, why did I have too follow him? Knowing no other place he rather be is right here with Kikyou." _She reopened her eyes, quite hesitant for a minute, but eventually moving closer so she could hear better on what they were saying.

"InuYasha, you said you will never leave me." Kikyou said rubbing InuYasha cheek.

"I know Kikyou and I'm still keeping that promise."

"Is that so? You seem more interested in my copy then me."

"Never. You have it all wrong Kikyou, I am only using her to find the jewels."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. _"I'm nothing but a jewel detector to him?"_

"Once you get all the fragments of the jewel, will you still become human so that we can be together?"

"I was planning becoming a full-fledge demon, but if it means spinning the rest of my life with you, then I will become human." InuYasha said as he embraced her. "I know I made that promise fifty years ago, but now I've gotten the second chance to do it."

"I will help you find the jewels. You won't no longer need assistance from Kagome."

"Really?" He asked shocked. "What about the others?"

"Forget them they are no need of use to you anymore and as for Kagome you will end her miserable little life." Kikyou smirked. "Realize InuYasha she only a mere reflected image of me and you do not need her."

"K- Kill her?" InuYasha stuttered.

"Yes InuYasha, kill her." Kikyo said with venom in her voice. "To prove your love for me you will do it unless you really care for her and your feelings for her are real."

"No, I don't care for her. She means nothing to me." He said strongly "And Okay, I'll kill her; I'm willing to do anything just to be with you."

Kikyou grabbed InuYasha face, pulling it towards him so that lips will meet.

Kagome was shocked, her hands covered her mouth, big drops of tears falling from her eyes. She backed up stepping on a branch making a loud cracking noise.

"Who's there?" InuYasha jumped in front of Kikyou protecting her with his body and getting ready to unsheathe his sword. "Show yourself or you'll be sorry!"

Kagome slowly walked from behind the tree so that she was in clear view.

"Inu-InuYasha, how could you?" Her voice crackling in the progress. "W-Why would you s-say...?"

Kagome body started to shake. She became paranoid, blinking her eyes over and over again just see if this was a dream. No use it was real and it was happening.

"Kagome." He said quietly.

Kikyou had an evil smirk on her face raising an elegant brow.

"Aw, poor Kagome; now you see the truth." She chuckled.

InuYasha stood still, looking sadly at Kagome. _"Ugh, how can I be such an idiot." _

Guessing InuYasha didn't love Kagome as much as he thought he did because if he did he wouldn't be here with Kikyou promising things to her about Kagome. _"Am I making a mistake by choosing Kikyou over Kagome?"_

Kagome quickly turned and ran, she ran as fast as she could away from where InuYasha and Kikyou was.

"InuYasha, get her." Kikyou said with a blank expression on her face.

Kagome heard what Kikyou said. Now InuYasha was after her, she didn't know what to do. She pushed her legs, so that she could run faster then she had ever did. Tears flying from eyes, making her vision blurry. Branches cutting agaisnt her face, arms and legs. She could feel InuYasha gaining up on her, making her push her legs even harder.

She fell, not knowing what to do. She hid under a bush making her already existing wounds deeper. _"Ouch."_

"Kagome, where are you?"

No Answer she laid there trying to be still; tears constantly running down here face.

"Kagome, I know your here. I can smell blood and salt water." InuYasha said looking around. "Please Kagome, just come find out of hiding so, that we can talk about this."

Still no answer. "Fine then." He sighed heavily. He wait a couple more minutes eventually he ran off towards Kikyou.

She came from under the bush. She took a deep and sighed in relief, she try to crawl her way to a huge rock so that she could just rest for a little while. "If I go back home to my time, that will only make it easier for InuYasha to find me." Kagome said as she moved closer to a stream, cleansing her wounds with the icy cold water. "No, I won't return home I know this may hurt my family that they'll never see me, but its the only way I can keep InuYasha away."

**End of Flashback**

Kagome punched the tree, making a dent in the bark. Her demon part of her trying up rise through the surface. She knew she had to calm down; she didn't want anything bad to happen not yet anyways.

"I think it's time to pay InuYasha and Kikyou a visit." Kagome gave off an evil smirk.

* * *

Author's Note: Tell me what you think of this? Please Review! I know its not the best, but I did try. Please keep positive! I don't want any kind of negativity from any negative mofos! If you have any suggestions please let me know. I will greatly appreciate it your comments on how I can make this story better! Thank You.

-Mookie


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any InuYasha characters but I wish I did. X0***

**Previously:**

Kagome punched the tree, making a dent in the bark. Her demon part of her trying up rise through the surface. She knew she had to calm down; she didn't want anything bad to happen not yet anyways.

"I think it's time to pay InuYasha and Kikyou a visit." Kagome gave off an evil smirk.

**Present:**

"Better yet I think that I will visit InuYasha and Kikyou last." Kagome said with a sinister smirk on her face. Her facial expression showing that she was coming up with a plot. "I have too see Sango and Mirkou first before anything.

Kagome stretch her arms while moving her shoulders around. She begin to walk and head down to the village. She wonder if the villagers would take any notice to her appearance. She did look quite human, but way too beautiful to be a human and her clothing way to elegant. "I know she still has to be here." She walked past the stream, nothing but men staring her and luscious curves.

"Excuse me miss?" A man said walking towards her.

"Yes?" She respond.

"What is a beauty like you doing here in this kind of village?"

"Hmm... I am looking for a older woman name Kaede."

"I may be of assistance to you."

"You know where she is?"

"Yes." The man replied happily. "Follow me."

Kagome stared deep at him too see if you was telling a lie, he wasn't. She begin to follow behind the man.

They stayed quiet for about 5 minutes until he finally broke the silence. "What do you need with Lady Kaede?"

"Oh, just wanted to visit that's all."

"I see." He said smiling. "Do you know Lady Kaede is the younger sister of the beloved Kikyou?"

"Yes, I know that quite indeed." She said.

"You know Lady Kikyou?"

"I know her very well." She replied. "Kikyou and I have had our moments together."

"Oh, is that so? Tell me what is your name?"

"Kagome." She replied.

"Kagome? Now where have I heard that name before?" He said as he put his index finger on his chin.

"You couldn't have heard it. Its not familiar in these parts."

"That may be true, but I could have sworn I heard the name Kagome before."

"Where?"

"Here in the village."

"I see."

"Yes well, here we are. This is Lady Kaede hut."

"Thank you for me showing me. I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome. See you soon?"

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. The man turned his back away from her, she watched him until he no longer in view. She turned to the little hut and was hesitant to walk in. "What if InuYasha is in there now? I'm not ready to see him, it will be too soon." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly and repeated it once more. She slowly grabbed the cloth and let her face slowly appear.

"Demon!" The old women yelled.

"No, Kaede." Kagome said as she walked in.

"How does ye know of thy name?"

"Because I'm Kagome."

"Kagome?" Kaede gasped. "How did thee become a demon? Where have thy been all these years?"

"Its a very long story I don't have time to explain." Kagome looked around. "And I'm only a half demon."

"What is ye looking for?" Kaede asked. "InuYasha?"

"No. Tell me where is Sango, Mirkou and Shippou?"

"Oh, Sango and Mirkou moved off to Sango's old Village. She is now a lady of the castle, they born two children."

"And Shippou?"

"Shippou now stays with the wolf, Kouga." Kaede replied. "Thy wanted to become stronger."

"I see." Kagome turned to leave.

"Don't ye want to hear bout InuYasha?"

"No, that's okay." Kagome said standing up. "Tell no one I was here."

"Kagome, where is ye going?"

"Where ever my journey leads me." Kagome replied back as she walked out the door.

_"Oh, poor Kagome." _Kaede thought to herself. _"I wonder what really happened?" _

_"It seems that everybody has went on with their lives like I didn't even leave." _Kagome thought to herself. _"Did they even wonder why I just up and vanished?" _

Kagome left the village still thinking. She decided she would go to the Northern Mountains and see her little kitsune. She laughed on how Shippou and Kouga will react to her. She was pretty sure that those two will accept her no matter how she looked.

She was walking at a slow pace, not in much of rush to get there. If she wanted to she had got there in no time. She remembers when she first met Shippou, it put a smile on her face. She remembered how he feel so cuddly and soft when he slept in her arms or how his big eyes will shine when he smiled or scream her name when him and InuYasha will argue over the food she brought from her time. She laughed out loud, luckily no one was there too see. They probably would of thought she was deranged.

The moon glowing heavily on the earth making the surroundings sparkle like diamonds. The mountains were only a couple miles away. Kagome walked even slower, she took in the freshness of the air. She came across a small river, she splashed some of the water in her face and looked into see her reflection, she started to cry. _"Come on now, Kagome, your stronger then this. No reason to cry over split milk; what's done is done."_ She splashed her face a couple more times with water before she got up, letting the gentle breeze dry her face.

By now she was on the mountain. She gently took her hand,rubbing it agaisnt the cold hard rock.

"Ugh, so much memories here too." Kagome thought back when she first met Kouga.

"Why InuYasha? Why did you have to go mess everything up. I thought we were happy. I was going to stay here for you InuYasha, but no, you want to go and change everything for the worse." She punched the rock. "I wondered what had happen if I actually stayed there and didn't run away. Would he had killed me? or maybe he just told Kikyou that to shut her up, maybe if I stayed there... we probably just would have walked back to the camp in silence and never would of spoke of it to Mirkou and Sango leaving it in the past." She stood paused for a minute, getting her feelings together. "Now, it makes me really wonder if I just had went back?"

So much memories were coming forth from the deep dark shadows of her mind. It brought back the good and bad, popping images into her head. She remember when her and InuYasha were talking alone in the cold forest sitting next to a small fire.

**Flashback: **

InuYasha and Kagome sat there quietly looking at the fire ablaze before them.

"Kagome."

"Yes, InuYasha."

InuYasha turned too look in Kagome eyes, his golden orbs meeting her chocolate swirls. Kagome heart wanting to burst right out of chest, she loved the way InuYasha would look deep into her eyes and be so close to her. He placed her hand on top of hers making Kagome blush a light pink. _"What is he doing?" _She thought to herself.

"Kagome, what are you going to do when we find all the shards of the jewel?"

"I'll stay here with you."

"Why? What if I become a full-fledge Youkai and won't even remember you?"

"I don't think that will happen." Kagome smiled at him as he turned his head to look at the fire. "We've been together for too long, InuYasha."

"Yeah, you right." InuYasha replied. It was noticeable that he obviously had something on his mind. "How do you feel about me becoming a full-fledge demon?"

"InuYasha, it doesn't really matter. I love the way you are weather its being a Hanyou or a Youkai I will accept you no matter what." Kagome said squeezing his hands. "But I think I've gotten so use to you being this way InuYasha I don't want you to change. But the decision is yours and whatever you do, I'm right here with you."

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and embraced her. "Kagome, we will always be with each other regardless of what happens." Kagome was shocked. _"What could that mean?" _She thought as she wrapped her arms around him. "Yes InuYasha, always."

**End of Flashback **

She held her head down. She was starting to become sad like she did after that fateful night. "I can't let this get the best of me." She approached a small cave. _"This is it." _She thought. It smelt of nothing but wolves, not one little scent of a fox demon was in there.

"Who's out there?" A husky voice called out.

_"Damn, I forgot wolves had get hearing and smelling." _She thought.

Once again he yelled out "I said who's there!"

Kagome didn't answer, she stood quiet. She decided that she will wait for him come and out, she was pretty sure it Kouga.

A tall tanned handsome demon walked outside the cave. He had a black hair that was in a low ponytail and bright blue eyes that could light up a dark dreary night anytime.

"How does it feel wearing one of your wolves's fur as an armor?" Kagome asked appearing from out of the shadows.

"What the... Who the hell are you?" Kouga asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know wolf boy?" Kagome said in a flirtatious way. She walked closer too him, rubbing her hands on his arms and messing with his ponytail.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I suggest..." Kouga said before being interrupted. "Oh, but you do Kouga. You know exactly who I am."

"Whats going on, Kouga?" A tall handsome demon said with a deep voice. He had long reddish-brown hair that was up in a high ponytail and deep sea water turquoise eyes, armor that kind of looked like Kouga, but looked way better in his built frame, and a big fluffy tail swerving behind him.

"I don't know, but can you help out Shippou?"

He stared at Kagome for a very long time. Once he realized his eyes became big and bright and smile was planted on his face from ear to ear.

"What the hell you so happy for Shippou. Do something!" Kouga yelled.

Shippou ran toward Kagome and swooped right off the ground, holding her bridal style. Kagome let out a laugh "I take it that you know who I am huh, Shippou?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Kouga yelled becoming frustrated.

"I missed you so much. Shippou said swinging her side to side like a little kid. "Why did you leave, Kagome?"

"Kagome?" Kouga said puzzled not catching on at first. "What in the world? KAGOME!"

"Right in the flesh." She laughed.

"Your a demon, Kagome!"

"I'm well aware of that Kouga." She laughed some more giving and Shippou a hint to let her down.

"How? Who? When?"

"Questions can be answered later on, Kouga." She smiled. "How have you two been over the years?"

"We've been great. How about you?" Shippou replied.

"Just fine."

"Oh, Kagome your even more beautiful then before." Kouga said grabbing Kagome's hands.

Kagome blushed a little.

"Ha. Leave it too Kouga to be a lost for a minute, then be back to his old self."

"Yeah, I know." Kagome let out a little laugh, it kind of reminded her of InuYasha.

"Have you spoken to Mirkou or Sango?"

"Not yet." Kagome replied still holding Kouga hands.

"I can show them to you in the morning if you like."

"That would be great, then I can finally sit and explain myself."

Kouga led her into the cave and sat her in the most comfortable spot that was there. "Here you go, Kagome. I hope its too your liking."

"No, its just right." She said patting the hay. "Thank You, Kouga."

"For you anything." Kagome once again flushed a light pink.

_"Kouga really is the one that loved me. Why didn't I just stay with him when I had the chance. After all the times InuYasha got jealous because I was with Kouga, you would think he'll think about how I feel when he's with Kikyou." _Kagome sighed.

She curved up into a little ball and closed her eyes. "Its all a matter of time." Kagome whispered before going into a deep sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this probably sucked, but if you have any suggestions please let me know. Have a lot of ideas in my head, but I just don't know how to put them in and organize into each chapter Next Chapter Kagome is going to explain where she has been and what she went through over the years. Please Review. I will update every two days and the more reviews I'll get the faster I update and keep adding me to your Favs =). Please and Thank You.

- Mookie


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any InuYasha characters except the ones I created. **

**Chapter 4:**

_**The Unthinkable**_

_**Previously: **_

_"Kouga really is the one that loved me. Why didn't I just stay with him when I had the chance. After all the times InuYasha got jealous because I was with Kouga, you would think he'll think about how I feel when he's with Kikyou." _Kagome sighed.

She curved up into a little ball and closed her eyes. "Its all a matter of time." Kagome whispered before going into a deep sleep.

**Present: **

Kagome awoken much later then she wanted too. Today was the day she was finally going to tell everyone what had happened because she assumed nobody knew the real reason why she left. She laid there for a couple minutes then realizing she was going to finally see Sango and Mirkou, she couldn't stand the wait. She jumped a couple of feet off the ground in excitement. She couldn't contain the joy that shot through her body, feeling so good it sent a shiver from the top of her head to the soles of her feet.

She was the only one left in the cave wondering she walked outside too see if she could spot Shippou or Kouga. _"What the hell did they go?" _Kagome said looking around for quite sometime. Getting aggravated she went back into the cave and sat on Kouga's supposedly made bed for her. She laughed at the thought of it. _"Least he tried." _She laid back looking up at the rock ceiling.

"Hey there, Kagome! How did you sleep?" Kouga asked holding a dead boar pig on his back and some rice balls in a sack.

"I slept pretty good."

"Are you hungry?"

"Unbelievably hungry." Kagome said as she rubbed her stomach then too hear it rumble loudly. She chuckled an uneasy laugh.

"When's the last time you ate?"

"I don't know I think it was when I left the um..." Kagome trailed off then closing her lips.

Kouga looking at her strange with his eyebrows furrowed. "Left from where Kagome?"

Kagome just sat there staring at him blankly. "I will eventually explain later."

Kouga still giving her a strange look. Kagome turned her face away from Kouga's look and letting a little giggle.

"Kouga, where's Shippou?"

"Um, I don't know where he ran off too." Kouga said sitting down the lifeless pig. "He was still here when I left earlier."

"I see. He was always quite the little adventurer, he hasn't changed. Well on the outside, but not the inside." Kagome said holding her hand over heart. "Ugh, even though I hate coming back here, I did it miss a lot."

"You changed a lot too, Kagome. Kouga stated squatting down next to Kagome. "Both on the inside and the outside."

"Yeah, I know. But it was worth it Kouga." Kagome replied closing her eyes. "It was a change that was most definitely needed."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well at first I was weak and useless, it was time for change." Kagome said with her head hung down. "I told myself that I will become strong and will no longer need help from others. I decided I will fend for myself. Yes, there are some weak humans but as far I go I will not be put into that kind of category."

Kouga looked at her with soft eyes. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Its okay, Kagome. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. As far as I was concerned, you were strong and I liked that about you. You never gave up on what you believed in and thats what made you strong and in fact you weren't useless out of all the times I seen you with the others, everybody needed you."

Kagome gently pushed Kouga away. "Such inspiring words Kouga, but what's done is done and too be honest I love being this way." Kagome placed her face in Kouga's chest, resting her forehead on shoulder.

"Oh Kagome." Kouga whispered softly.

"Um, Do I need to leave you two alone?" Shippou said standing there in the entrance to the cave.

"No, no that's okay." Kagome turned around facing Shippou flushing a bright red.

"We just had a moment that's all." Kouga stated as he stood up.

Kouga's words make Kagome turn even redder.

"So anyways, Kagome I'm guessing after your done eating we will head down to Sango and Mirkou?"

"Of course." She squealed nodding in agreement.

Shippou turned to leave before Kouga interrupted him. "Hey Shippou, where you going?"

"Ill be back."

"You know what, Shippou?"

"What Kouga?"

"You been acting real weird lately. Why?"

"I don't know what your talking about, Kouga." And with that Shippou left.

**-The forest- **

"Ugh, the nerve of that Kouga." Shippou said in frustration walking in the forest. "I haven't been acting wierd at all."

"Hey Shippou!"

Shippou turned too look at a young maiden.

"Hey there, Miyu." Shippou replied as she came running up to him.

"I missed you much, Shippou."

"I was only gone for a couple mintues." Shippou laughed.

"Well, being without you is unbearable." She smiled.

Shippou wrapped his arms around Miyu waist kissing her gently, but passionately.

Miyu was a human girl in a nearby village. She had big gray eyes that always had a sparkle in them, cream pale skin and long golden brown ebony locks. All the men her village wanted her she was one of the prettiest, but also they wanted her because she was the daughter of the lord of the castle. Having noble blood was all they needed and wanted.

"Ugh, Miyu I love you so much and it upsets me that we have to hide our love."

"That will be all over soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell my father that I have fallen in love regardless if your a human or a demon."

Shippou raised an brow. "And when do you plan on telling him that?"

"I was kind of thinking later on today." Miyu replied saying her words slowly.

"That's fine." He said crossing his arms and shutting his eyes. "How about we do it now?"

"No, I want to do it after supper and I want you to be there."

"What if he banishes you?"

"That's okay. I don't care about my royalty I rather be a mere servant to be with the one I love than be that of noble blood and force to marry someone I do not wish to be to be with."

Shippou kissed her one more time. "Well, I'll be in the village after supper and I'll make sure to make a grand entrance."

"Oh Shippou." Miyu said giggling.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"My mother is home." He let go of Miyu's hand. "Let's just say were having a big family reunion."

"When can I meet her?"

"Soon, I promise."

"Do you think she will approve of me?"

"Yes, she will I assure you of that."

"Okay well, Shippou enjoy yourself." She said giving him a peck on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Miyu. I'll be back soon enough."

"I'll be waiting." After that being said Shippou took off back towards the mountains.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Kanna, tell me where Kagome is." The voice in the dark shadows asked.

A ghostly like girl showed no expression did as she was told. "Naraku, I cannot see Kagome." She replied showing him the little mirror.

"Damn, where can she be?" Naraku questioned himself.

Kagura standing next too the closed doors listening in. _"What can he be planning? How does Naraku know so much about Kagome?"_

"What do you want to me do, Naraku?"

"Nothing yet. She will eventually come out of hiding and when she does thats when I'll be ready to take her."

_"What the hell?" _Kagura thought to herself.

Naraku sensing that Kagura was listening in. "Kanna, find Kagura and bring her back to the castle. I have some words for her."

Kagura knew Naraku had sensed her standing there listening onto the plan he was devising. She quickly walked off until she reached the double doors that led outside the castle. Taking the feather from her hair, making the giant one appear, hastening herself she jumped onto it and flew off. _"Ugh, Naraku when will your final days come?" _

**-Back at the Mountains-**

"Damn Kagome, you sure can chow down." Kouga said staring at Kagome thinking next she would probably take his meal next.

Kagome didn't respond she just kept on stuffing her face.

10 mintues passed.

20 mintues passed.

30 mintues

40...

45 mintues

"Your quite the cook, Kouga. Thank you so much." She said as she kissed Kouga's cheek. "I feel so much better now. Now all I need is a hot bath."

"I think Sango has one at the castle."

"Whoa, Shippou where you been?" Kagome asked wiping the corners of her mouth.

"Just take caring of some things. Are you ready to leave Kagome?"

"Yes, I am."

Kagome was the first to make a move. She walked outside the cave stretching her arms and move her head from side to side. "Aw, it feels so good out here."

Kouga and Shippou was crouched over. "Why are you guys doing that?"

"Well don't you need to ride on one of us?"

"Aw, I thought you've adjusted to me being a demon now?"

"We did." Both Shippou and Kouga said in unison.

"Well, I can run just as fast as Kouga can or better yet any demon for that matter." She said with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. "Also, I can fly. So, I don't need any help, but thanks for the offer."

There's was no response from neither Kouga or Shippou. They realized... yeah she was a demon and didn't know why they didn't think about that at first instead of looking dumb in front of Kagome. Then Shippou and Kouga let out nervous laughs.

"Well are we going to stand here all day or get going?" She asked raising her eyebrow in aggravation.

"Oh yeah, sorry Kagome." Shippou replied. "Follow me."

Finding there way through the green, deep, dark, light filtering through the top branches, the smell of the composting leaves, hearing crackling branches as they ran through. Even Shippou and Kouga had great speeds, Kagome seem to catching up without breaking a sweat.

"Only reason I'm behind is because I don't know my way, but if I did I would of been passed yall." She laughed.

"No way Kagome. I'm still the fastest." Kouga said in a cocky way.

"Think so, Kouga?"

"No, Kagome." He replied. "I know I'm the fastest."

"We'll see." Kagome grinned.

"If you guys are done discussing who's faster... were here."

"Whoa, that's their castle." Kagome said shocked standing on the cliff above the castle grounds.

"Yup, all theirs." Shippou replied.

They walked into the entrance of the castle. Everyone greeted Shippou with joyful eyes. "Wow, Shippou they're not running in terror." She said to him as he waved and smiled back.

"They know I won't hurt them." He said navigating his way towards the main building.

"I see."

Kagome was kind of hesitant. She just stared at the big double sliding doors.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippou asked curious.

"Nothing, it just that I don't know if..."

"Am I mistaken or did I hear you ask Kagome a question." A pregnant woman said from behind them.

"You heard right." Shippou turned to the woman.

"She's not here."

"That's where you're wrong, Sango." Kouga added.

"Hmm, Kouga what are you doing here?" She turned to look at him.

Kouga didn't answer.

"Okay. What do you mean I'm wrong?"

"It's okay. You can come out of hiding now." Kagome was hiding behind Shippou and Kouga good thing they were tall and well built.

Kagome peeked around from Kouga's shoulder giving Sango a full view of her. "Hey there."

"KAGOME?" Sango said eyes wide and constantly looking Kagome up and down.

"Yeah, it's me Sango."

"Oh, my Kami." Sango gasped. "Mirkou, get out here right now and see what's become of Kagome!"

"You know, Sango you should really lower your voice." He said standing in the entrance of the main building. "And what do you mean what has become of Lady Kagome? She's..."

"Look!" Sango pointed as she interrupted Mirkou.

Mirkou walked down from the steps, moving closer to Kagome. "Aw Kagome, welcome."

"Thank you, Mirkou."

"Quite the transformation if I do say so myself." He let a little laugh out.

Sango looking at Mirkou in a bizarre way. "Why is he so calm about this?"

_"_Don't worry, Sango. Your not the only who freaked out when Kagome appeared."

"You did, Shippou?"

"No, Kouga did." He smirked. "I knew it was her."

"Why wouldn't some freak out about that?" Kouga said crossing his arms. "That beautiful Kagome is now a Youkai."

"Shall we go inside and catch up on old times?" Mirkou suggested.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

_"I hope you guys are ready from what I'm about to tell you." _Kagome thought to herself letting out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know I said that Kagome will explain where's she been over the years, but I decided to move that to the next chapter and put a little twist in this one. It may not be the best, but I hoped you enjoyed it! If I don't get more reviews I will not be posting a new chapter. Giving me good reviews is telling me that you like my story and you're encouraging me to write more. I have so many ideas is my head and you'll see why my story has this title. So Please, Can I get some more reviews? Criticism is greatly apperciated at this point and if anyone seems OOC please let me know. Oh Yeah, its Great that you guys keep adding me too your Favs, But when you add me to your Favs give a review please.

Please & Thank You!

-Mookie


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own any InuYasha Characters except the ones I make up. =)**

**ugh it wont underline which kinda pisses me off !**

_At the end of the chapter please read the author's note I find it to be very important. Okay? Now on with the story..._

_(It's a very long chapter. I'm trying to put everything in. It may be so long I have to write two chapters for it)_

**Chapter 5: **

**_Explanation_**

**Previously: **

"Shall we go inside and catch up on old times?" Mirkou suggested.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

_"I hope you guys are ready from what I'm about to tell you." _Kagome thought to herself letting out a heavy sigh.

**Present: **

They walked into the main building where Mirkou and Sango stayed most of the time. It was quite beautiful sliver and gold everywhere, it was homey and Kagome liked this feeling. She went and sat by the back wall of the room.

Two little children ran in.

"Mother, Satoru is not being fair." The little girl cried out to Sango.

The young boy stood in the door way with his eyes closed. "Rat."

"Satoru, please be nice to Mirai." Sango told her son.

"It's not my fault she's such a cry baby."

Shippou laughed out loud.

"And what you laughing at huh, Shippou?" Satoru said aggravated.

Shippou hopped over where Satoru was standing, grabbing the little boy and rubbing his knuckles hard into Satoru head. "Shippou, stop it!"

Kagome looked at them with soft eyes. Oh, how much it reminded her of how InuYasha use to pick on Shippou like that.

Sango saw Kagome facial expression. _"Hm, I wonder." _

"So, Kagome how have you been?" Mirkou asked.

"I've been good. How about you?" Kagome replied. "I assume great. Now you guys are together having two children with another on the way."

"Yes indeed." Sango added.

"Does Satoru have the wind tunnel?" Kagome asked curiously.

Mirkou looked at the beads that sealed the hole in his palm. "Yes, he does."

"I see."

_"It really is Kagome." _Sango thought to herself.

"Well if you don't mind Kagome, but I know that I'm ready to hear your story." Shippou said walking over to her and sitting down.

"I'll get you, Shippou." Satoru mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that." Shippou giving a evil look.

Satoru winced dropping a bead of sweat from his brow, then ran out.

"Brother, wait for me!" Mirai followed out behind him.

Kagome stared blankly at the floor, everybody waiting on her to explain.

So Mirkou decided that he would start it. "Lady Kagome, we were so worried about you. When InuYasha didn't come back to the camp with you..."

**-Flashback-**

"InuYasha, where's Kagome?" Sango asked watching InuYasha come out from the bushes.

He didn't answer. InuYasha just narrowed his towards the ground as he walked.

"InuYasha, I asked you a question!" She yelled annoyed.

"Shut up! I heard you." He replied. "She's gone, Okay."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know." InuYasha looked up with hurt in his eyes. "After tonight we should just go our separate ways."

"But what about Naraku?" Shippou asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"What the hell you mean don't worry!" Sango scolded him. Mirkou holding her back.

"InuYasha, what's going on?" asked Mirkou. "Why didn't Lady Kagome come back with you?"

"I don't know, Mirkou." InuYasha replied then walking off into the dark forest.

"I bet you he did something to Kagome." Shippou blurted out.

"Maybe they just got into a fight, Kagome will back tomorrow and InuYasha wants to go sulk up in a tree somewhere until she returns." Sango added.

They all nodded in agreement.

**-End of Flashback-**

"After that we never saw you or InuYasha again."

"So he lied." Kagome whispered.

"What do you mean he lied?" Sango buzzed.

"He knew damn well why I left!" Kagome answered punching her fist into the wooden floor.

They all looked her with wide eyes.

"Okay well how do I start? Kouga its okay if your lost." She said looking up at them. "After you had said InuYasha had been acting strange, I went and followed as you well know. Only to find him that he was with Kikyou he told her he would kill me because according to her he didn't need me anymore. I was only a jewel detector to him nothing more. He said will find all the fragments of the jewel to become human to spend the rest of his life with his beloved Kikyou."

All of their jaws dropped.

Kagome continued...

"Little did the baka know that Kikyou isn't human herself. InuYasha will become human, getting older by the minute while Kikyou stays the same. I had a feeling that Naraku had something to do with this because why would Kikyou just show up asking InuYasha to become human knowing that she was dead? Willing to help InuYasha find the jewels? Netherless, InuYasha betrayed me with that wench even if it was Naraku's doing."

"That does make sense." Sango added.

"Well after he agreed to kill me I ran as fast I could trying to get as far as away from InuYasha and Kikyou as possible. He chased me into the deep depths of the forest, I hid from InuYasha under a bush bleeding and shedding tears. After he gave up and left; I crawled until I reached a stream. I decided that I will stay here in Feudal area, not going back to my own time because InuYasha will find them there easily."

"InuYasha injured you after all?" Mirkou interrupted.

"No, I was cut by the sharped branches." She replied. "Well after that I must have blacked out because..."

**-Flashback- **

Kagome woke up in a temple bandage up laying in a corner next to a fire. _"Where the hell am I?" _

"Aw, your awake." The happy middle aged man said.

She blinked twice, looking the man in his face. "Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"I am Gen-Ichi." He smiled at her.

There were two women standing in the corner, Kagome glanced at them then back at Gen-Ichi.

"You didn't answer my other question." She said frustrated. "What am I doing here?"

"Aw, MiYuki and Taeko found you unconscious realizing who you were they brought you back here." He smiled once more. "Do not worry we have taken very good care of you Kagome."

_"MiYuki and Taeko must be the two women standing in the corner." _Kagome thought as she narrowed her eyes towards them.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked curiously.

"We know a lot about you, Kagome." The two women replied in unison.

"But how?"

"Because we were there the night you were born." They replied.

"Wait what? That doesn't make sense." Kagome interuppted. "That's impossible that you were there when I was born."

"No, Kagome. You have it all wrong."

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" Kagome sat up in aggravation.

"The woman you think that has cater to you all those years is not your real biological mother."

"I heard enough of this. I'm leaving!"

Gen-Ichi blocked her from the door. "Kagome, its time for you to hear the truth."

Kagome stood still clearing her thoughts of what had happened last night. She went and back and sat down and the two women walked closer and looked at her with blank expressions.

MiYuki and Taeko were identical twins that spoke with no emotion. Every now and then they spoke in unison or they would finish each other sentences. MiYuki had dark brown hair and Taeko had raven hair, bother with dark violet eyes that could pierce right through your body. They face constantly stayed blanked.

"Listen, Kagome this is not some kind of game that were trying to play with you." MiYuki spoke.

"We only want you to hear the truth. So, that you may know you really are." Taeko added.

"Well then.." Kagome stated.

"Well you see Kagome? Your mother was one of the most powerful miko that this land has ever seen." MiYuki started off and only to have Taeko finish. "Your father was a great demon, we do not know what kind of demon he was but he was very powerful."

Kagome couldn't say anything. Her jaw was dropped wide open and her eyes big.

"Your mother name was Kaziuyo and your father's Yuichirou. Your father ruled over the Southern lands one day your mother happened to be picking out some special herbs from there only to be surrounded by numerous demons and she was mortally wounded. Your father found her dying, he cared for her soon after they fell in love, ending up mating and having a child they never got too see but once."

**-Flashback-** _(Yes a Flashback inside of a Flashback)_

"Lady Kaziuyo, we heard that you are to born a child soon enough." The man said to her as Kaziuyo passed through the village.

"Yes." She smiled at the men.

"I wonder who is fathering this child?"

Kaziuyo looked at the man stranged. "What do you mean by that? Do you see me as a mere whore?"

Kaziuyo was of the most beautiful in the southern lands. Her skin was flawless and creamy, her long dark brown ebony locks tied back in low ponytail with the with her big white bow stopped at mid-back, the rest of her hair reaching towards her ankles her bangs making a heart shape separating on her forehead. Her big bright, soft brown eyes could hypnotize anyone,a smile that could light up the world. Her yutaka so elegant it had different layers of cloths of red and white. The torso part was red, Her sleeves white trimmed with red cloth underneath were longer then her arms. Her sash white with red trimming tied in a big bow letting the ends play in the wind. The skirt part of the kimono was white once again had red cloth underneath with a long red braid like rope that went skinny tied into a lazy upside down bow then back into two separate braids with fur at the end hung from her waist. Men saw her as a goddess.

"No, but the village knows that a demon is fathering that child. Which you know is not acceptable!"

"I'm very well aware of that." Kaziuyo smiled.

"M'Lady, the lord would like too see you." A young woman ran up to her.

She nodded her then started her way towards the Lord's Castle.

She entered the room.

"Aw, Lady Kaziuyo nice too see you."

"It's a pleasure M'lord." She bowed.

"Rumor has it that you are to have a heir with a demon?" He asked.

"What does it matter?"

"It is not acceptable here."

"A child is a child, Lord Dai."

"Yes, that is true. But your child won't be a normal child."

"In the child eyes he or she does not find what they are important."

"That does not matter. Its unacceptable here you must end this relationship with that demon."

"M'lord, You cannot control the powers of love."

"Yes, I know." He said as he stood, then looking deep within Kaziuyo eyes. "That is true. You cannot control the feelings you have for one."

Kaziuyo stood silently looking at the lord waiting for his next words.

"Kaziuyo, how can you love a demon? You need to be with your own kind someone of your kind that that loves you."

"Is that you, M'Lord?"

"Yes, Kaziuyo I love you very much indeed. Every since the first day I laid my eyes on you." He said as he embraced her.

She gently pushed him away. "As tempting as that offer is M'Lord. I do not love you and I don't think I can ever love you the way I love my Yuichirou."

He looked at her, then trying to kiss her. "I can change all of that."

She pushed him once again. He took his back of his hand, raising it and slapping Kaziuyo immensely. She grabbed her face and looked at him, shocked.

"Kaziuyo, you are banished. You will longer be able to come back here and if you give birth to that child..." He said with hatred.

"Then what!" She hissed.

"I will see to it that that you and your child life will be ended."

"No way in hell will I let you! Lord Dai, do not underestimate me because you will regret every saying those words."She said harshly then running off to the forest.

Lord Dai walked outside and called to his main trustees. "Follow Lady Kaziuyo. Do not kill her yet, but stay until she gives birth."

"Yes sir." The three men crossed her arms agaisnt there chest.

"Yuichirou! Yuichirou! Yuichirou!" She screamed while running.

A tall tanned demon appeared. His face pale, his eyes piercing blue with two purple stripes vertical underneath his eyes, his hair dark gray hair in a high ponytail. His clothing somewhat similar of InuYasha's father_( didnt feel like explaining myself lol Are you guys tired of the descrpitions of characters?). _Two big blades on his back.

"Yes, My love. What's wrong?"

"Lord Dai just banished me and promises that if I give birth to this child he would end our lives." She cried out to him burying her face in her hard rock chest.

"It's okay, Kaziuyo. There will be no harm that comes your way." He assured her.

"Oh Yuichirou." She grabbed his sleeves.

"_Lord Dai, we shall see who's live will come to an end." _

_6 months passed._

It was a peaceful night. The stars were bright, a gentle breezing blowing.

Lady Kaziuyo at the one of the castle in the southern lands screaming.

"M'Lady, Its a beautiful baby girl."

The servant handed the new born to her.

"Your name shall be?" She thought as she looked softly at the baby as she cried.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Lord Dai, Lady Kaziuyo has given birth." The man reported.

"It's sex?"

"Female Sir."

"What does it look like?"

"Cannot give Description Sir."

"I see." Lord Dai caressing his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Where is Lord Yuichirou?"

"He is unaware of that his child has been born."

"Go destroy the village that Kaziuyo is located at and kill anyone who stands in your way. Gather more soldiers if you desire; Save the infant and Kaziuyo for me."

"Yes Sir."

_"The war has began." _Thought Lord Dai.

**-Back at the Castle-**

"Aw, Wait till your father sees you." Kaziuyo smiled.

"She's beautiful, Lady Kaziuyo."

"Yes, she is." She said caressing the infant's cheek.

_'Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!' _

Distant Screams.

"I will see to it, M'Lady."

"No, it might be dangerous." Kaziuyo placed her hand in front the servant. "I will go."

"M'Lady, you just gave birth. You need your rest!"

"Its nothing that I cannot handle Yumi. I do not wish for you to be hurt."

"I am here for you. Please just rest and if I need help I will call out to you."

"Okay, go see what's going on and then report back to me." She said laying down with the infant on her chest.

"Yes, Lady Kaziuyo." Yumi left.

_5 mintues passed. _

"M'Lady, there are Lord Dai's Soldiers attacking the village!" Yumi ran in panting her yutaka slashed, dripping blood. "They're burning it down!"

"What?" How in the hell did he know?" Kaziuyo yelled. "Come here so, I can heal you."

Yumi did as she was told. Kaziuyo put her hands on Yumi arm it a pinkish glow started to surround her wound then closing it up. "Thank You, M'Lady."

Kaziuyo nodded her in gratitude. _"Yuichirou, where are you?" _

"M'Lady, we should get you out of here right a-aw.." Kaziuyo saw a blade went right through her chest then out again blood squirting across the room.

"Well, well isn't that the most precious child you have ever seen?" Lord Dai smirked evilly as he walked towards Kaziuyo.

"Stay away."

"Or what, Kaziuyo?"

She was hesitant. She was kind of weak and she had no where to place her infant. She quickly got up and backed up into a corner.

"Weren't you the very person that said I will be sorry, but yet I see you with fear in your eyes." He let out an evil chuckle.

Lord Dai was very powerful being he wasn't an ordinary human.

"I told you that I will see to it the end of y'all lives."

_"There's only thing I can do to protect my child." _

"Say Goodbye, Kaziuyo." Dai lord raised his sword towards her.

"You'll should think twice about what you do with your weapon."

"Yuichirou!" She cried out.

"Kaziuyo, you know what you must do."

She nodded in agreement.

Kaziuyo sat down in the corner she stood in. She put a barrier over her and the infant. She closed her eyes and started to chant.

"_Shungyo Meiso Nippongo Shunya Nankashu Fugaku Nozumu Jiuta." _

_"_You all will die here!" Dai said jumping towards Kaziuyo.

"_Shungyo Meiso Nippongo Shunya Nankashu Fugaku Nozumu Jiuta." _

Yuichirou jumped in front of Dai and blocked his attack.

_"__Shungyo Meiso Nippongo Shunya Nankashu Fugaku Nozumu Jiuta." _

"Maybe I should just kill you Yuichirou Keeping Kaziuyo myself and fathering the child."

"Never will I let scum..." He replied. "If I have to die protecting those I love then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to take."

"Ha. You call yourself a demon, pathetic." Dai laughed.

"You will die today!" Yuichirou said as he unsheathing Kurokage.

_"__Shungyo Meiso Nippongo Shunya Nankashu Fugaku Nozumu Jiuta."_

Dai only let a loud laugh. "We'll see who dies."

Dai and Yuichirou went at it all you could hear the clinging of the two swords.

_"__Shungyo Meiso Nippongo Shunya Nankashu Fugaku Nozumu Jiuta!" _Kaziuyo yelled.

Her eyes suddenly opened, they began to glow white. Her fingers quickly making eight different hand signs. She begin to float in the air surronded by the barrier and the infant in front of her.

The infant was suddenly surrounded by a pink glow, it became bigger and bigger to where it totally consumed the baby then she disappeared.

_"You will be reborn with humans in a different era. This the only way I could of protected you my child." _

She looked down at Dai and Yuichirou fighting. "This is where it ends!"

She gently landed on the floor. Her hands glowing a bright pink.

"No, This is my fight. Go finish off the soldiers outside."

"But..."

"I know your strong but trust me on this. I know you can dispose of those ones outside easily."

She nodded in agreement and ran out side. "MiYuki, Taeko... I need you now."

"That won't save her!" Dai yelled trying to run after her.

"Arctic Blaze!" Yuichirou yelled. A Huge blue light surrounded with electricity was shot towards Dai making a huge impact with his body. Dai blood sleeting across Yuichirou face.

"Yes, M'Lady." Miyuki and Taeko said in unison.

"This is what I need you to do." She said devising a plan.

The soilders stopped in front of where MiYuki, Taeko, and Kaziuyo stood outside the castle. All three not showing any emontions.

"Aw, look Yachi. These women think they stray us off." A solider laughed.

"Look, isn't that Lady Kaziuyo?" He replied.

"Huh, I guess it is. The lord said he would finish her off, but I guess he can't even follow his own orders." He said preparing himself in a fighting stance.

"We must not defy Lord Dai's orders."

"What orders? As far as I am concerned he didn't complete the task." He smirked. "As being first in command, I will take over."

"You all will perish." The twins said in unison.

The soldiers only laughed. Before they ran towards the three women yelling battle cries.

Miyuki and Taeko placed there hands to where their thumbs and index fingers made a triangle, moving their hands in front of them, closing their eyes. Suddenly their body was surrounding with a purple glow, their hair rising, swerving around them. Their feet quickly leaving the ground then stopped reached mid air. Kaziuyo stood still on the ground. Miyuki rised to the left of Kaziuyo and Taeko at the right. _(My intentions so that they will look like a upside down triangle, try to picture it lol) _

Kaziuyo narrowing her eyes to her left, then her right , then back to the men that was running towards her.

"Your attacks will be useless." The twins said motionless. "You won't even have a chance to strike."

Kaziuyo slowly raised hers hands crossing them over. A box of pink spiritual power was left in the air. Quickly grabbing each side of the spiritual box, they turned into long flaring pink whips.

"What the?" One main called out.

Kaziuyo only let a small smile be placed across her lips. "The rain of terror shall stop now."

She moved her arms with grace as she closed her eyes slowly. Slashing whips agaisnt some of the men bodies, raining blood every where.

The remaining soldiers stopped in their tracks.

"I told you we shouldn't defy the Lord's order."

"Shut up!" The general yelled trying to dodge Kaziuyo's whips.

"There's no escape." MiYuki stated.

Then Yuichirou's demon soldiers came running up. "Lady Kaziuyo, are you alright."

She turned her head towards the demon. She nodded to aware them she was just fine. She kept repeatedly hitting the men with her whip as they kept coming.

"If you wish to fight, then you may do so." Kaziuyo said to the Yuichirou 's soldiers. "Even though I can handle this."

"Hai, M'lady we wish to finish them off for you."

The village was burning. Demons and Humans going into war MiYuki and Taeko still levitating in the air watching the battles. Kaziuyo pivot her body wanting to return the room her beloved mate fighting Lord Dai. She was hesitant to open the sliding doors, his words kept repeating her head. _"This is my fight." _

_45 mintues has passed. _

Nothing but bodies scatter across the ground. A complete grave site. _"It had to be done." _As Kaziuyo looked around then sighed.

She ran into the building, not caring what Yuichirou said. Only too see Yuichirou bleeding massively

Lord Dai dead, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, his mouth gapped, one of his arms severed from his body. _"As long as you had evil in your heart, you will not succeed."_

She quickly ran to Yuichirou kneeling by his side. "Please, don't die my love."

"It's okay, Kaziuyo. I did what I had to do." He said caressing her cheek.

"I will try to heal you."

"No, my love. This is what meant to be."

"Then I won't leave you alone." She placed her head on his forehead. "Taeko, MiYuki."

"Kaziuyo, you have a chance to live."

"Without you, I have no desire to live." She said firmly. "Your the very air I breathe, Yuichirou."

He smiled. "Tell me what did you name our child?"

_"Hmm."_ She thought. "I named her Kagome."

"Aw, most beautiful."

She agreed. "Most indeed."

"Yes, M'Lady."

"I want you to end our lives." Kaziuyo turned to them.

"Are you sure, M'Lady?"

She nodded in assurance. "One more thing."

"Yes, M'lady."

"I know Kagome will return soon enough. When she does you will watch over her when she's in her darkest hour she will know the truth about who she truly is."

"But M'Lady."

"Do you dare question my judgement?" She said firmly. "This is fate, believe in it."

**-End of Flashback-**_ (inside of the Flashback)_

"Why would she want things to be that way?" Kagome asked. "She could have saved Yuichirou."

"And for what, Kagome?" Taeko replied back. "They didn't have you and Yuichirou wanted to die... peacefully. It was meant to be this way."

"So you ended her life anyway!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes, a quick painful death. She weakened herself so it wouldn't be that hard" MiYuki replied.

"We could not ignore Lady Kaziuyo wishes." Taeko interrupted.

"I see."

"Kagome, weather you want to believe it or not. You are what you are, this is your Destiny. . Soon, your body will transform. Your spiritual powers will be increased and you will have demon blood coursing through your veins." Miyuki replied to her.

"It's all a matter of time before you unlock your full potential." Taeko said.

"And we will help you unlock it." MiYuki stated. "Kagome, do you wish to become stronger?"

Kagome took sometime to think about it. She then realized if she was what they said she was then why not use her powers usefully. "Yes, I do want become stronger."

"Very well then. Your training will start tomorrow." Miyuki and Taeko turned to leave.

"Wait, where am I ?"

"Your true home, the Southern Lands."

Kagome couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. _Me a Hanyou?_ It was going to be a new beginning for Kagome little she did know what will be in store for her.

* * *

Authors note: Hey guys! I quite frankly love this chapter. Its only the beginning there's much more to come. I hope it was to your liking. Please Review! Right now I only have ten reviews I was hoping to reach 15 reviews by the end of chapter five and maybe even more. So come on people make this happen! I will not post the next chapter until I see more reviews. I'm not trying to sound like a bitch but getting great reviews is just inspiration on my behalf and it just makes me want write more and surprise the readers with every little twist and turn. I want to write the type of story that will have you at the edge of your seat bitting your fingernails, wanting you to read more and every chapter being a unexpected thing. I want to give my readers this. So please Review! So I can know how you feel about my story. Like I said before criticism is greatly appreciated at this point. So, please guys I'm begging you! Please and Thank You

-x3 Mookie

P.S. I wont introduce Sesshomaru until like chapter 8 or something like that. Kikyou and InuYasha returns, Naraku is up to something. Please Review if you want to see what happens.


End file.
